1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copper ion-producing composition and more particularly relates to a copper-ion producing composition capable of the long-term inhibition of the proliferation of saprophytic bacteria and harmful bacteria in, for example, drinking water tanks, hot springs, bathhouses, and pools. This invention also relates to a granular composition that contains this copper-ion producing composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
The growth of, for example, Legionella and food-poisoning bacteria in large amounts in pools, bathhouses, hot springs, and drinking water tanks, for example, roof-top drinking water tanks, has become a major contemporary social issue and is frequently the subject of coverage in newspapers and on the television.
Within the realm of countermeasures, only chlorine is currently recognized by public agencies as a germicide for application in water, and the obligation to add a chlorine-type treatment agent, for example, hypochlorite, is becoming increasingly widespread. Several chlorine-type treatment agents are known (Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3,040,613). With regard to the use of such chlorine-type treatment agents, it is directed pursuant to the Public Bathhouse Law that the chlorine level be maintained at 0.4 ppm and specifically that checking be carried out every 2 hours with make-up of any deficit (Revision of 25 Nov. 1993, Notice 222, Chief of the Guidance Division, Environmental Health Bureau, Ministry of Health and Welfare).
However, human health issues are known to be associated with the continuous use of chlorine, such as the production of toxic trihalomethanes, the chlorine odor, and damage to the skin and hair.
In addition, the effective chlorine in water is continually consumed by reaction with contaminants or by decomposition by ultraviolet radiation. In order to maintain the above-referenced concentration, this necessitates the rather cumbersome procedure of regularly adding chlorine on a prescribed time interval while taking precautions that its concentration does not become too high.